


Breaking Point

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Specials [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Husbands, Just Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mates, Pining, Random & Short, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: A short from a forgotten fic...Castiel loves him, Dean knows this. But he really wants all sides of Castiel, the angel that takes care of him and the demon that resides inside him.Will Castiel succumb to Dean's needs, or will he continue to shy away from his mate?





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a quick fic from a forgotten fic I wrote a very long time ago.
> 
> The story goes as such, Dean is an omega, and he has been taken in by his alpha Castiel. They are happily mated, however, there is a demon inside of Castiel (in this case a Leviathan) who wants and desires Dean as much as Castiel himself does.  
> However, Castiel isn't sure if he can control himself around his mate.  
> But Dean is willing, and wanting, and he's already loved Castiel's demon side, so he's more than ready to take on his angelic side too.

_I need you._

Dean peered into the large and exquisite looking bedroom, the moonlight glimmering through the large balcony window as he passed by it. His footsteps left little to no sound as he padded carefully upon the wooden floors around the large bed.

_I want you_

He knew that if he were to even breathe unevenly, his alpha would wake. He took one look at the angel sleeping on the bed, a sigh escaping his lips without his knowing. His alpha, his angel, his demon. _His Castiel_. 

Castiel…he was always listening to him, to his heart beating, his breath panting, every gasp, every whimper, every moan he would release from his lips. Castiel was always with him when he was in trouble, and he would always be. Even in those small cases when he was unable to make his way to him.

_I have to have you_

Making up his mind, he climbed onto the large bed, taking complete and practiced care, in breathing in the same deep rate as a person who would be asleep. He didn’t want to wake his angel up after getting so far. It had taken him so long to get to a day where Castiel was asleep before him. Castiel always waited for Dean to fall into slumber before he slept. But now, now that Castiel was asleep before him; Dean was ready to fulfill his plan.

_You’re mine._

It was all so simple when you thought about it. But actually implementing it, the practicality was up there with waking a sleeping dragon. Though the demon side of his alpha was more than ready, and willing to take Dean up on his offer. And he had enjoyed the thrill of the rough thrusts and bruised kisses many times. He really wanted to feel Castiel's angelic side. He wanted Castiel to be happy after they made love, not whimper sorry and stray away, leaving the omega worrying and wanting.

Dean was careful, he had practiced. But he had never gotten this far before. He reached for Castiel’s face, ghosting his fingertips down the side of his face. A glimmer of a sigh escaped his lips as he watched him. Castiel’s eyes were closed lightly in his sleep, eyelashes fanning over the apple of his cheeks. God, he had the longest eyelashes…

_Only mine…_

Dean saw Castiel’s eyes clench a little, clearly startled at the sudden pressure of Dean’s breath against his cheek. Dean’s eyes widened and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He was surprised Castiel hadn’t noticed him once his ragged breaths had fanned across his cheek.

Castiel, instead, returned to his slumber, as if realizing Dean was still asleep again, though in reality the hunter was hovering a few inches over his face. Dean drifted his hand over Castiel’s cheek once again, trailing up to his dark, curly hair, not daring to touch him, lest the angel wake up.

With practiced ease, his breathing stayed in the same, slow rhythm, though his heart was jack rabbiting against his chest. Maybe Castiel was allowing him this moment, because it was odd that the angel hadn’t noticed his heart beating madly.

Dean thanked God for small miracles, and got straight to work. He quietly, and quickly, raised his leg over the angel, and rested it on the other side of Castiel, straddling over his form. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered himself onto his mate, over his thick, corded stomach. Slinking up, until their gazes met, he smirked almost devilishly as his heart pounded against the cage of his chest.

_Forever mine…my Dean..._

Any and all rational thought flew out of his mind as he watched Castiel’s sleeping face. His eyes were closed, gently darting this way and that in his sleep. His lips were slightly parted, mingling with Dean’s warm, ragged and aroused ones.

Unable to help himself, what with temptation mere inches away, Dean leaned down lower, grazing his lips over Castiel’s slightly parted ones. The taste was barely noticeable, but there was definitely a mad taste of lightning on his tongue. Pulling back, he smiled when he saw that Castiel was still asleep. With an elated smile, he leaned down again, only to have Castiel’s arms wrap forcefully around his body. In a flurry of black, Dean was engulfed by dark black wings and pulled down onto that _fuck_ chest.

 “You’re up early, my sweet omega,” Castiel’s heavy, and fucking hot, voice murmured, making Dean’s heart flutter in his chest.

 _He gasped, shit, Castiel was awake._ Now his plan was ruined.

Castiel’s grip tightened around Dean, and he tutted. “It doesn’t seem like you had a bad dream,”

Dean frowned at that. He knew it was possible for Castiel to tell if he had a good or bad dream just by the thudding of his heart beating. But he was pouting more because he wasn’t able to go ahead with his masterful plan.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel questioned.

Dean nuzzled his nose against Castiel’s throat, feeling the angel under him shudder. Castiel’s neck was so sensitive, and Dean loved playing with him. “Can’t I come into your bed?”

“You have no need to,” Castiel stated, fingers dragging down Dean’s body. “You did not have a bad dream, neither are you injured or in need of my grace,”

Dean’s cheeks tinged pink at the memory of their grace and soul exchange. His back and hips were still sore, and his neck still had a fresh bite mark on it. But he wanted more, he wanted the angelic side of Castiel, the one he kept hidden away when they made love. With a loud sigh, he pressed himself deeper into Castiel’s chest, feeling that familiar warmth envelope him.

“I miss you,” He whispered, lips grazing at Castiel’s ear, making the angel shiver against him. “It’s so lonely all the way on the other side of the room,”

He could feel Castiel’s resolve shattering. His grip tightened around Dean’s waist, almost painfully crushing the hunter to him. Dean gasped pleasantly as Castiel’s nails dug into the skin of his back. A low, blissed out moan escaped his lips and blood welled up against Castiel’s fingertips.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered, almost threateningly. “ _You know_ why we have separate beds. You cannot just go sneaking around,”

Dean raised his arms from the side of Castiel’s face and leaned in closer to him. Propping himself up on his elbows, he twined a hand over Castiel’s shirt, fingering the light choker he wore around his neck. Their union band of a courtship to marriage, this choker was a sign of a mated omega.

He smiled at the meaning of it. Dean belonged to Castiel, and Castiel belonged to Dean.

“Cas…”

The angel’s beautiful sea blue eyes shot open, glowing against the firelight. He looked down to his mate, his _husband_ authoritatively. Dean shivered at his look; it made him hot all over.

“Dean,” The hunter flinched, until that beautiful gaze softened on him. “I don’t want to hurt you, you are still sore from before,”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean almost pouted, sitting up, his hands spread out across Castiel’s abdomen, pulling his shirt up and pressing his hot fingers into that warm and firm skin. He smirked when Castiel’s stomach caved in at his touch, and a whimper escaped his lips. “You know I can take you,”

Castiel lowered his eyes, taking in the pliant hunter before him. “I know you can,” The warm undercurrents of his voice did a number of things to Dean’s cock.

Dean felt Castiel’s nails dig into his back once again as he dropped himself back onto that perfect chest. There was something safe about being wrapped up in Castiel’s arms, wings curving over his body, shielding them both from the world.

“Please, get off me,” Castiel stated calmly, his nails releasing their grip, leaving marks on Dean’s skin. The welled spots overflowed with blood, and he gritted his teeth.

Dean winced, pouting a little. “But Cas—”

With a growl, his body tensing underneath the hunter, Castiel raised his hands to Dean’s shoulders and pushed him to the side of the bed. Dean let out an undignified ‘oof’ and fell onto the soft silken mattress of the bed.

Castiel sat up, his head in his hands. “Get to your bed and stay there,” he ordered gruffly.

Dean saw the thick, black veins crawling up his neck, stretching across his face and down his arms. He was losing control. And that was exactly what Dean wanted. But he knew he’d not get it now. With a defeated sigh, he nodded and padded quietly to the opposite side of the room, where his bed was placed, knowing he wasn’t going to get what he wanted now.

 

~~

 

Dean had to stop doing that to him.

Castiel stalked out of the room, leaving his mate on the bed, in shambles. He had almost crossed over, transformed into the monster. He would never intentionally hurt his mate, but he wasn’t sure about the sick, black monster that dwelled deep inside him. If Dean kept on doing what he intended to do tonight, then Castiel might do something he would regret.

Why had Dean said yes?

He knew exactly what Castiel was. He knew the monster that lurked deep within. And yet, he had said yes. They had mated, been together as one, and he hadn’t shied away once.

Castiel craved Dean. Both him and the monster wanted him, his mouth, his voice, his hair. Everything.

He sauntered into the kitchen, wondering why he had come here so early in the morning. But anywhere was better than their bedroom. He couldn’t go back to Dean now, not when the monster was so close to the surface. He was silent, starving for his mate. He wanted Dean, he wanted to kiss, to touch, to fuck, to devour the man. He wanted Dean in his bed; he wanted to forever taste Dean on his tongue, to feel the heat of his skin, to make it so the man could think of nothing but him.

He clenched his fists, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that were taking over. No, that was the monster speaking, _it had to be._ But he couldn’t deny it. He thought of Dean, of his smile, his eyes, his gorgeous, pliant body. Dean was temptation personified.

Worse still…Dean was willing.

Castiel looked out to the rising sun and let out a sigh, rustling the black wing protruding from his back. He picked at one of the feathers and straightened it down. The kitchen was cold, the tiles freezing under his bare feet as he padded the expanse and leaned against the marble of the island bar in the middle.

Dean was going to be the death of him.

The hunter had said he loved him, he was in love with who Castiel was, what he looked like, what lay underneath. But Castiel was a monster. The Hyde who could never turn back to Jekyll. If he even had a good side to return to any more.

_Dean loves me. All of me._

Castiel was a rebellious fallen angel, with a demon residing deep within him. And yet, Dean had said yes. He was willing to delve deep into Castiel’s life, not worrying about the repercussions. All of the Winchesters had such a rebellious streak within themselves.

And yet, Dean dashed the consequences of having to stay with him, of loving him…

Dean was willing, and by god he was ready.

But Castiel wouldn’t he couldn’t allow himself to succumb to the savage side of him, though he was desperate to ravage his mate, to corrupt the beauty that was devoted to him.

Dean was the beauty and he was the dark and decrepit beast.

Yet everyone had a breaking point.

 

~~ 

 

Dean sat on his bed; the covers would around his body like a lover, yet not the lover he wanted to be wrapped around. He wondered why he had thought to execute such a stupid plan. He sighed, he knew exactly why. His heart was still aching from Castiel’s warmth, his lips still tingling from that chaste kiss. His hands were shaking with the withdrawal of his mate. Without Castiel, he was lost. Alone, wandering the empty streets, starving and cold, without a clue to where he was going and what he was going to do when he got there.

Castiel was his saviour. His life, his very essence.

Dean couldn’t help himself; his mind was set on only one thing. He wanted his mate. He wanted Castiel with such a fierce need that it had stunned him at first. However now, he understood his need, and he wanted it to be fulfilled.

He loved Castiel, with all of his being. And he knew Castiel felt the same. What would he do if she didn’t get what he wanted? He wasn’t conceited, or selfish. He had a good heart and a smart mind, and yet….that his heart was in the hands of the angel with the demon residing deep inside him.

Dean wanted both the good and the bad that made Castiel.

His mind fluttered towards what he desired, what he had to have, what he needed. But he knew it would never happen. Castiel was afraid of his other side, and Dean knew – though he had told Castiel countless of times that he wanted him, that he desired both the good and the bad that made his mate. He knew it would not come true, not without some elbow grease.

He knew he was selfish, but he wanted something that he knew only Castiel could give him. It was heart wrenching, watching his mate from afar, and knowing Castiel would never come near him for his own good. But Dean’s mind lost all reason when he saw his mate. His body numbed with the air of his mates touch.

They had touched, they had kissed, but only when Castiel deemed it safe. Though he and Castiel made love, it was only for convenience, never spur of the moment, and only when the demon within Castiel demanded it. But Dean was a hormonal omega. His emotions overran everything he kept close to him, it was maddening. He knew Castiel loved him, protected him, wanted him, and though that was enough for him. Sometimes Dean wanted to be thrown around and fucked senseless. And he _knew_ Castiel was able to do that.

Why didn’t he see that Dean wanted his possessive, dark nature? Dean wanted him; he wanted to feel Castiel, and to continue feeling Castiel well after they had had sex. He wanted bruises, he wanted marks, and he wanted bites and nails digging into his skin.

Desperate for a distraction, Dean covered his body with the sheets, and forced his body to sleep. His mate demanded him rest, and he was going to try his best to get it. The sun rising up to its full extent, peering through the horizon like a child playing hide and seek, not ready to be seen yet, yet anxious to know where the seeker was. Pulling the covers over himself, he wrapped them around him in a way that when he closed his eyes, he could envision Castiel holding him, holding him with the love Dean knew he had for him.

He tried to ignore the heat that spread through him when he heard the door creak open and Castiel’s presence walking in. But he yearned for that familiar warmth of his mates embrace. He knew not to open his eyes, but he imagined what Castiel looked like now, wings tucked to his back, dressed in just those baggy sleeping pants, the ones that were so loose that Dean could easily slip his hands inside and touch the thing he wanted the most.

His mouth salivated at the thought of Castiel, naked, thrusting deep into him, sweat dripping, nails digging and teeth biting. Frustrated, he whimpered and forced himself to bed.

 

~~

 

The heat inside Castiel was so vicious, so virulent. It had a strange power that overtook him. Coiling around him like tendrils of fire burning him. But Castiel could feel them, the ropes tightening, the fire a temptation. He could feel them tighten around him, urging him back to the bedroom.

He knew this was the monster inside him, he could feel the desire catching his arms, his legs, dragging him to the bedroom, to his mate. It was all he could do not to fall into that temptation. He forced himself to dismiss them, just ignore them. But the monster was too strong. The taste of Dean too potent on his tongue. And he found himself standing outside their bedroom door.

He knew this feeling was all because of Dean. Because Dean lay there, the morning sun raying pleasantly on his skin, making his freckles stand out. And Castiel wanted to devour him whole. His body was aching, his nose taking in the sweet scent of his mate.

He couldn’t help himself. He blamed it on his mate. What gave Dean the right to sleep so peacefully while he was beating himself up? What gave him the right to be so pure, so gorgeous, and so _fuckable?_

Castiel growled. It was impossible now. His beast had risen and he wanted nothing else but to claim his mate again, to ravage him and fuck him until Dean was a writhing mess underneath him. Until his voice was hoarse, until his mind was trained on just Castiel and nothing else.

Castiel swallowed hard, something tightening around his chest, and at the same time he felt Dean respond to him. He heard Dean’s heart beat increase, the scent of sweet slick and arousal. Oh, it was potent and so wonderful. A flame flickered deep inside him, as his eyes travelled leisurely down Dean’s body. His hands twitched, wanting to dig into his flesh, mouth wanting to suck on the sweetness of his skin.

Dean’s lips were so soft and full, moving in nonsensical words over the pillows. It was surreal, watching the hunter sleep, as he had done so many times before. Yet, no other time – though there had been many others – had the longing in his heart been so poignant. Was it because he knew Dean was ready, willing and wanting?

The ache inside him was unbearable, the tingles scorching his flesh, his eyes flashed and his blood grew hot beneath his skin. All because of Dean, only because of Dean.

He was afraid.

Dean was such a soft, _breakable_ hunter. He had values, beliefs, _and a family._ But Castiel wanted to touch him; he so badly wanted to show Dean just how much he cared. Of how an angel could love a hunter, of how his body craved Dean. He wanted to feel Dean, to feel that chest rising and falling as he breathed in air, his heart beating with life, his limbs quivering, his back arching, his cock twitching as he came. He wanted to hear Dean’s moans oozing from those lips, groans catching, and breathless voice saying his name.

Castiel’s fingers dug into the corner of the mattress, his breathing ragged. He knew he should stop, but he didn’t want to. He watched his lover sleep. But Dean was unsafe here, near him and all of his carnal desires.

He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t take the fight rushing inside him, his emotions were high strung. Good and bad, what was the difference? Both he and the monster wanted Dean. And though he had previously forced himself to walk away, he couldn’t do so now. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from his mate, the man who was his everything. The angel who had saved him from his lonely fate. Castiel loved him with every fibre of his being.

Dean was a temptation however, a delicious torture. One that Castiel succumbed to immediately.

Without realising, Castiel snarled possessively, he lunged for Dean, flattening their mouths together in the most urgent of ways. The feel of Dean’s flesh in his fingers was amazing; the blaze of his hot skin against his own cooler ones was a god send. Dean moaned into his mouth, one that sounded like his name. But Castiel didn’t give him that solace to rest, to brace himself, to get ready. He kissed Dean again, sucking in his taste, drowning in his scent. He tugged Dean’s limbs, pulling him into the position he desired – and Dean came willingly.

Castiel straddled over Dean now, and Dean arched his body up, meeting Castiel, thrust for thrust. He was so warm, so perfect, this felt so right. They broke apart, only because Dean needed to breathe. Looking down, Castiel saw his hunters eyes were glazed over, and he had a happy smile on his face.

He came to his senses, focus evident on his mind and he pulled away. Horror stricken at what he had just done. He was such a demon. He prayed God that he be punished.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was hoarse, his lips a throbbing and bruised red. “Why did you stop?”

It was almost unbearable, looking at his mate. His mind was rendered a complete mess by the situation. But Dean’s face fell, and Castiel felt like a bucket of ice had drenched over him.

“What is the matter?” he asked, tilting his head to one side. He thought this was what Dean wanted, wasn’t it?

“We’re never going to do it when you’re not hungry, are we?” Dean said, staring into his hands, unable to look into Castiel’s eyes.

“Wait, you think I _don’t_ want to have sex with you?” He exhaled sharply, and then everything made sense. It had been true whenever they mated; he was almost always slightly more demonic. But Dean was trying to coax his angelic side with his sexual advances. “Sometimes I forget how little you think of yourself,”

Dean’s gaze darted further away. “Then why won’t you love me now?”

“You know why,” Castiel replied, his voice a little patronising. “We have gone through this before. You are sore from our previous mating; I do not wish to hurt you,”

“Please,” Dean all but whispered, his face was on fire, flushed with heat, but here he was, begging, pleading and so ready and wanting. He was so stubborn, unwilling to give up. Such a Winchester…how did his brothers take the other two Winchesters as their mates?

But…Dean’s skin was quite lovely, all flushed and red like that.

He reached for Dean’s face, grasping his chin and forcing the hunter to look at him. Dean’s eyes were a gorgeous green, smouldering in the morning light. Castiel was quick to work, lest he chicken out. He tugged at Dean’s shirt, pulling the material off his shoulders and down his arms. He heard Dean exhaling through his teeth, shivering as his nipples tightened. Castiel wasn’t sure if he could manage keeping this calm and quaint, when his body wanted to be rough with the hunter. He was so hyper aware of everything Dean did. He breathed in Dean’s scent, and that lulled his mind into relaxation.

After a moment of just taking him in, he dared to touch Dean. The hunter held still and let Castiel grow comfortable with whatever it was he was planning. He did not want to scare his mate away, not when they were finally doing this. He was acting like a cautious cat to a strangers’ hand.

Waiting impatiently, Dean leaned up, pressing his lips to the smooth expanse of Castiel’s throat, letting Castiel feel just how warm and pliant he was for his mate. Dean was ready for anything his mate would throw at him. He pressed a wet kiss on the flesh just below Castiel’s Adam’s apple. Castiel hissed above him, fingers grasping tighter at his waist, digging into the silk of his flesh.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered his name, his throat vibrating under Dean’s lips. But Dean was ready, and willing, he moved up, burying his fingers in Castiel’s hair, this time kissing the base of his jaw, just below his ear.

“Please…alpha,” he rasped, his breath stirring in Castiel’s hair. He knew just how turned on the demon got every time Dean gasped the praise ‘alpha’, would the angel be the same?

Something changed in Castiel then, it was so quick it almost frightened Dean. Castiel’s smile was wide, his eyes turning dangerous, yet he was still the beautiful angel. In one fluid movement, Castiel shifted, pressing into his mate. Dean was paralysed beneath him, though he knew he could move if he wanted to. He felt like he was lying in the arms of a predator.

And to think, the demon was the safer one…

His heart hammered inside his chest with excitement. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. Both sides of the coin that made Castiel. The angel was the one that was in control, whether it was unintentional tor not. He seduced, he caressed, he kissed, he touched, he fucked. And Dean always left sated, pleased, and fucked out.

“You want me, don’t you?” Castiel’s gaze darted down to Dean’s lips, making the hunter lick them nervously. “You desire the angel and the demon,”

Dean nodded, unable to speak.

“I want to hear you say it,” he ordered in a low voice, dipping his head down, his teeth grazing marks into Dean’s neck.

Dean clutched at his shirt. “Mmmm, yes. I want all of you,” His mouth fell open when Castiel’s teeth nipped his flesh. It felt like a bolt of electricity shot through him. “Fuck me, please,”

Castiel lifted his mouth from Dean’s neck and caught his lips in a kiss that was so impossibly slow, that Dean felt he was unravelling before him. Castiel’s lips were soft, persuasive, salacious and delicious as they kissed. His hot fingertips brushed down Dean’s body, digging into his shoulders, his sides, his hips, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. Dean burned almost painfully wherever Castiel touched him. He rucked his body up, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s hips, wanting him to go further.

Castiel broke the kiss then; the smile playing on his lips was wicked, before he slid his body down the length of his omega mate. He stopped just at Dean’s jutting cock, running his lips along the line of skin just where the tip met his belly.

“You smell like heaven,” he growled, feeling Dean turn to liquid beneath him.

Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s hair, writhing on the bed. “Cas, please!”

Castiel’s mouth trailed over to one of Dean’s nipples, tongue curving around the side of it, breathing heavily. His hot breath caused Dean’s nipples to turn hard and sensitive, and he smirked, kissing one of the hard points, his hand reaching the other, working him into frenzy.

Dean was lost.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, seeing as he stilled beneath him, but Castiel didn’t stop his torment when Dean made an intelligent remark as a reply.

He chuckled, and Dean felt it through his entire body. Dean trembled beneath him, expecting and wanting more, he was willing to beg if he had to. But he was finding it difficult to remember how to speak. Thankfully, Castiel showed him pity. He parted his lips and took Dean’s nipple into his mouth, curling the tip of his tongue around the hardened peak. It was like someone had infused lightning into the wet heat. Dean cried out as his back arched into Castiel’s touch.

The sound was so loud; it caused an echo throughout the empty home. Dean stared up at the ceiling, helplessly, eyes swimming with pleasure as he moaned. Heat built up deep inside him, threatening to boil over. Castiel chose that moment to nestle his hips between Dean’s thighs, his thick clothed cock rutting and thrusting into Dean’s weeping one.

It proved to be Dean’s undoing. He ground into Castiel’s hard body, one, twice and then exploded into a toe curling climax. His scream echoed around the house, the sound making him turn a bright red. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he finally looked down to Castiel’s eyes, seeing the angel staring at him with amazement.

“I hadn’t expected that,” he murmured.

Dean growled then, wanting more of his mate. Castiel bundled Dean into his arms, dropping little kisses onto his wet eyelids, delighting his omega. Dean smiled, his entire body flush with the pleasure he had just had, he gripped Castiel’s back, exploring the muscles he found there.

Castiel’s eyes were lidded heavily as he watched his omega play with him, he loved how warm his little omega hunters fingers were against his skin, how his gaze darted this way and that, drinking him in. He smelled so satisfied. But Castiel wasn’t done yet.

His pyjamas rubbed against Dean’s thighs, rough and hot. There was only one thing to do about that. Dean reached down, slipping his fingers into the hem of his mates pyjamas. But Castiel stopped him, saying his name in a warning tone. Dean stared at him, pleadingly.

Dean was not certain when it happened, but he knew he had eased Castiel passed the point of no return. Castiel wanted this just as much as Dean did now.

Dean didn’t help him, not with the way he was looking at him now. It was difficult, but he knew Dean was stubborn. So he complied, taking Dean’s hands in his own and bringing them around the hem of his pyjamas, skin against skin. Dean looked like he was about to combust – there was heat in his eyes, something dangerous, serious. Dean moved then, easing the pyjamas off his hips, over the curve of his ass and down his thick thighs. Castiel distracted himself from those curious fingers by pressing a heated kiss onto Dean’s lips.

He hadn’t expected Dean to gain courage and enclose his hands over his cock. Castiel moaned into his mouth, the sound making a pleasant whimper escape Dean’s lips. The air shifted into something much more desperate now. There was no more worry, no more hesitancy. Castiel slipped his hands around Dean’s body, pressing into the cleft of his ass, and sheathing his fingers into Dean’s slickened hole in one fluid move. Dean hissed in pleasure at the heat of those fingers, his jaw dropping open.

His growl was muffled by Dean’s mouth. It was then things started to move very fast, all of the control Castiel prided in was stripped away. Dean could see his resolve written all over his face. His control was slipping, and he welcomed it.

“Dean, stop me,” he begged, “Just one little word,”

Dean knew he was still holding onto that last thread that held him and his darker side at bay. And he didn’t care, he wanted both, he _needed_ both. “I don’t want you to stop,”

“Lie to me,” he groaned, resting their foreheads together.

“Alpha, please,” he begged, craning his neck, showing Castiel his mating mark, the thick, bite mark on his neck that was given by Castiel all those years ago. 

“Fuck…” Castiel growled his voice cracking.

He pushed Dean down onto the bed, pressing against him before the omega had a chance to breath. He slipped inside of Dean’s slippery heat, just the tip, as if he were testing himself. Dean felt his entire body shaking as he thrust in again. Castiel stretched him, filled him up to capacity, and he wanted more. He wanted Castiel to let go, to fuck him. He clung onto his mate, wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist, urging him deeper.

Castiel started to move, slowly at first, but his pace quickened, breathing ragged. The bed groaned beneath them, threatening to split in two, and Dean could relate. The sweet drag of Castiel’s cock, the thick heat filling him, finding home with every thrust, he felt like he was flying. He almost cried in protest when Castiel slipped out of him, scrabbling for his body. But Castiel had other plans. He sat up on his knees, bringing Dean’s body to him, his back flat on the floor, hips against his thighs.

“So beautiful,” Castiel murmured, seeing his freckles appear under his sun kissed skin. He entered his mate once again, slower this time, wanting Dean to savour every inch. Dean cried, cursing up a storm, eyes wide as he stared up at his mate, the pale expanse of his body on full display for Dean to ogle at.

 _Fuck…_ his alpha was so beautiful.

Castiel lost himself. He took a tight grip of Dean’s hips and drove into him, so hard and so fast, the bed creaked, headrest slamming into the wall, creating divots on the wall. Dean was going to have bruises, but he would wear them with pride.

Dean reached for him, helpless to his onslaught, but only moaning and happy and wanting more. Castiel was too far away from him, so his fingers clung to the sheets instead. Nonsensical words were spilling from his mouth, telling Castiel just how much he loved him, begging for more, _harder, faster…yesssss._

Castiel leaned into him then, allowing his mate one mercy as he clung onto his mate. The change of angle sent Dean writhing on the sheets. Wanting his mate mindless, Castiel reached for his cock, stroking the heat, and undoing his mate all the more. Dean screamed against his skin, biting into his shoulder and thrashing beneath him.

Too much…too much!

_“Castiel!”_

Dean tipped over the edge, careening to his orgasm. His entire body was rigid, but Castiel didn’t stop. He gripped the bed sheets, pulling the sheets from the bed, as he thrust once, twice, _fuck, oh god, no more…too much!_

Dean’s free fall ended, both of their bodies turned to liquid as their climax slowed. Castiel rested his body down onto his mates, making sure he wasn’t too heavy over Dean. His mate was shaking, he noticed, so Castiel held him, stroking his hair and his body. Waves of pleasure rippled through them.

Slowly, Castiel slipped out of him, lifting his head he stared down at his mate. “Dean.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, completely dazed. There were stars dancing on the edges of his vision and his body was aching. So _that_ was why the angel never let them get passed kisses.

Castiel’s words came fast. “I am so sorry Dean, did I hurt you?”

Dean caught his breath, grasping onto Castiel’s curly, unruly hair, and pressed a kiss to his lips. His smile was so wide and reassuring. Castiel saw he was unharmed, and pressed his lips to the curve of Dean’s collarbone.

“Let’s do that again,” Dean said with a low moan, “ _Right now,”_

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know...  
>  Follow me on tumblr...


End file.
